Overworked
by Amii
Summary: PG for cursing. What's this? Susan Sarandon? David Bowie/Jareth the Goblin King? *Chapter 2* I'd be glad to take any suggestions! =)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so don't hurt me if it doesn't meet your "expectations".feel free to r&r if you promise to be nice!!= ) Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, or its characters, or David Bowie, OR Susan Sarandon, so there.  
  
Work Wished Away  
  
"Stupid work," Susan growled. It was 12:30 in the morning and Susan Sarandon was sitting in an office at Universal studios, trying to finish off the new screenplay for her new movie. She had been working on it all day long, and was almost finished when a sudden bout of writers block presented itself. Sighing, she put her head in her arms when all of a sudden, a song started to play.  
  
There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes...  
  
"Fabulous," she mumbled into her hands, "Just fabulous, I'm hallucinating." And with that she closed her eyes and drifted into a sound sleep at the desk.  
  
*** "SHIT!" Susan jumped from her desk and frantically began tearing the room apart looking for a clock when she realized she was wearing a watch. "Five o'clock already! Damn it! I'll never have this bloody work finished..." Her voice trailed off as she heard the song again.  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes.  
  
'Where the hell is that coming from?' She thought to herself. 'It sounds so familiar.I think it's from that movie my niece watches all the time.' "Hmm."she said as she glanced at the stack of paper on her desk. "It couldn't hurt to try." with that, Susan stood up and said in a clear voice, "I wish the goblins would come and take my work away, right now!"  
  
Suddenly, lightening flashed and thunder roared. Susan waited a moment, and when she knew that wishing away her work wouldn't do anything, she grumbled and headed down the stairs to get some coffee. She would need it for the hours ahead. 'Boy, what a stupid idea,' she mentally scolded herself for trying something as dumb as wishing an inanimate object away. As she opened the door to the cafeteria, she noticed the windows were opened and that it was getting rather chilly. "That's odd," she muttered to herself, and with that she proceeded to the coffee machine.  
  
"Crap. Where are the cups when you need them?!" She scowled, at that moment, someone handed her a mug. "Thanks," she said, although she was way too tired to realize that she didn't even know who was standing behind her.  
  
"Anytime," a rich British accent, as smooth as velvet breathed on her neck. Susan whirled around expecting to see the producer of the film, instead seeing.  
  
"David Bowie?! I haven't seen you in ages! What are you wearing?" She was very pleased to see that her old friend and one time lover had come to keep her company, although slightly taken aback by his tights and eye shadow.  
  
"Susan." he groaned, "I'm not David anymore. I'm the Goblin King and now that you've wished your child away, you must run my Labyrinth in 13 hours, or I will turn your child into a goblin." With that Susan let out a hearty chuckle. She turned to face the "Goblin King" with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Bowie? I didn't wish anything away except for a bunch of paper. What's this 'Goblin King' business? Have you been snorting coke again?" She grinned at him. He put a hand to his face and sighed.  
  
"Susan, have you ever seen The Labyrinth?" He inquired in an unusually polite tone for a Goblin King.  
  
"I saw it a few years ago, David. You were wonderful." She said. "Are you doing a sequel? Is that why you're dressed like that?"  
  
"No!" The Goblin King shouted. "I'm NOT doing a sequel! I AM the Goblin King! David Bowie is only my alias when I'm above-ground and now that you've done the unthinkable and wished your child away, YOU are going to have to run MY Labyrinth!" Susan sighed. He just didn't understand.  
  
"Listen, all I wished away was PAPER! And you can keep it for all I care! I'm in no mood to argue with you, David, or to get my clothes dirty in some disgusting goblin-infested maze!" With that, Jareth flashed his crystal in her face and Susan Sarandon passed out. 


	2. Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unn...

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own the Labyrinth so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! My wellspring of originality seems to have run dry and I'm fresh out of ideas, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them!  
  
*Chapter 2: Of Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered.*  
  
"Damn," Jareth muttered to himself, "You're heavier than you look, Susan." Jareth had just been summoned to take Susan Sarandon's work away, but alas, she refused to run the Labyrinth, and actually insisted that he keep the pile of papers. And so, the Goblin King had been left with no other alternative than to make her faint and bring her to the Underground. I know, it seems like an awful lot to go through for a measly bunch of paperwork, but Jareth was bored. Very bored. In fact, he was so bored that he sat next to her until she woke up. "She's quite a beauty," he thought to himself, "Perhaps when she's finished running the labyrinth." Jareth was (thankfully) cut off by a sudden movement on behalf of Susan.  
  
"Oooh.where am I?" She groaned. Slowly, she stood up and turned around taking in the.khaki surroundings. She spied a small dwarf relieving himself in a pond and was just about to ask him what she was doing there when a hand was placed abruptly on her shoulder.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it," Jareth purred into her ear. She seemed to straighten her posture almost instantaneously.  
  
"Very, err. cheerful." She managed to utter. "Where are we?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "We're at *my* Labyrinth of course!" He seemed more than slightly annoyed. He wished that she would hurry up and get inside, so that they could have some fun.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to run this!" Susan exclaimed, anger flashing in her deep brown eyes. She had tons of work to do, as well as find a dress for the grand opening of a new restaurant coming up in only a week. She was contemplating turning around and slapping some sense into the Goblin King when he exhaled against her ivory skin, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"You wished it," he cooed.  
  
Susan turned around and glared at him, then a grin crept up on her face. "Alright then, Goblin King," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I wish to go back to my office." With that, Jareth straightened up and shot her a look that seemed to say "FINE! But I'll be back."  
  
***  
  
6:00 Wednesday morning. Susan Sarandon woke up at her studio desk to find that all the paperwork had been completed for her. 'Odd,' she thought to herself, 'I must have finished it before that crazy dream.' She ran down the stairs and handed the work to her secretary before skipping off to her hotel, where it began to rain. Yes, it was raining- pouring rather, and this meant that any plans of getting a dress would be called off. But not for long. Sighing, Susan flopped onto her rock-hard bed. "I wish I had a nice bed to sleep on," she muttered.  
  
Those were her last words before she drifted off into a deep sleep. She awoke to the sound of boots clicking on a hard floor. 


End file.
